Happiness is at Home
by casey10rok
Summary: Yes, this was her life now, and she couldn't be any happier with it. After all the struggles that she had to endure as a child on the run with her siblings without their parents there to guide them; they had all made it out alright. Each of them had created their own paths and have followed their dreams, and they couldn't be any more happier knowing they did so. [NaLi]


The air is quite in the room as she rocks back and forth in her rocking chair, blue, glowing eyes staring at the cream-colored ceiling in front of her. A bunch of toys have been discarded around the room; some children books on the floor, a few balls laying around along with some stuffed animals that had been collected over the years; but there is one thing in particular that catches her eyes, and she can't help but smile at it.

A red, dragon stuffed animal is laying on the white, clean carpet. It's face reveals one of joy as its tongue sticks out in a playful manner, arms stretched out to hug whoever wanted to hold it. It was Igneel's favorite toy out of all the others, one that he always held close to him and never wanted to part away from. That toy had gone everywhere with said little boy; through rain or shine, through dirt or grass, it was all Igneel would bring whenever they went on trips to visit family and friends at Fairy Tail.

Her husband had been the one to give that to him when Igneel was first born. It had been the reason why he had come slightly late when she was in labor all those years ago; he had gone on a job with just Happy and himself, the duo still friends after all the years. When she had asked him why he was late, he responded that after they had gotten the jewels from their job, he had spotted the small stuffed animal at the store that had reminded him of Igneel, and thought, 'I want this for our child when he or she is born.'

And although most people would disagree with her reaction after he had told her that he had eagerly bought it and then came home only to find out that she had gone into labor early (he had ran faster than he had ever done before, worried sick as hell at the thought of missing his child's birth), she had been quite alright with it.

She knew that her husband, the one and only Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, had good intentions when he bought it. She knew that he wouldn't purposely stall and miss their child's birth, but that he was only thinking of them both the entire time he was on the job and afterwards. It was just how he was, and she had come to love that about him.

At the sound of her child's small mumbles and yawns, the young woman looked down at the bundle in her arms and smile graced her lips as the child squirmed around in her arms. Familiar, salmon-haired locks moved slowly as small hands placed themselves on her breasts. She got the hint when her few months old son began to release small gurgles, and promptly pull down her blue undershirt, revealing her lace bra that she had wanted as a 'surprise' to Natsu. Pulling that down as well with the strap, the white-haired woman guided her son to her bud and gasped a little when his small mouth found its way to it and began to suck on her milk.

She had yet to get used to the feeling of a mouth being placed there, besides when Natsu did that whenever they were having a little intimacy, and proceeded to shut her eyes, juggling the little on up and down so that he'd have an easier time sucking.

Natsu was yet on another job with Team Natsu, minus Lucy and Erza and herself, who had to take care of children of their own, so this time it was only the males who were doing the S-rated job. He had left this morning, promising to return later on in the afternoon, and hadn't called them with the Lacrima all day like he usually did. But she wouldn't worry about him just yet; he had, after all, promised he'd be back. And she knew that he wouldn't ever break her promises on purpose, and trusted that he would come by the end of the day.

Although it was past afternoon and the evening was ending, she would still wait for her Dragon Slayer to come home.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard her son wail, his cried echoing in the small room as she realized the source of his problem. Knowing exactly what to do, the young mother stood up from her comfy position on her rocking chair, and held her child to her chest, his small head resting on her shoulder, and began to burp him. Cooing at him as she gently patted his back, deciding to bend down and pick up the forgotten dragon stuffed animal and handing it over to Igneel, who's cries slowly ceased as his dark eyes looked at his favorite companion and his chubby arms reach out to it and pulled it into a hug.

Smiling all the while, his mother proceeded to burp him as she hummed a tune that she learned a while back in her younger years, _"Fairy, where you going, hikari zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu yo..." _[1]Soon enough, as soon as Igneel burped, he instantly fell back asleep.

After putting him back to his crib and tucking him in nicely with his stuffed dragon that he had yet to name, the white-haired woman let out a small sigh. Stretching out her aching muscles, she then realized she that throughout the whole day, she forgotten to clean both Igneel's room and make dinner for Natsu when she came home. Giving a sigh, she set out to finish to her first task reluctantly, and was surprised to manage to finish to do so in just a few minutes.

Giving herself a pat on the back, she gave a satisfied smile at all the toys she put away, and walked back to give Igneel a kiss on the forehead, scratching his salmon locks affectionately and whispered, "You know, you look exactly like your father.". Giving one last gentle kiss to her son, she turned off the lights from his room (making sure to turn on the nightlight) and proceeded to head to the kitchen to make dinner.

Yes, this was her life now, and she couldn't be any happier with it. After all the struggles that she had to endure as a child on the run with her siblings without their parents there to guide them; they had all made it out alright. Each of them had created their own paths and have followed their dreams, and they couldn't be any more happier knowing they did so.

As she thought of this, she put on her apron and set out to make dinner for the man who had helped her achieve her dreams.

* * *

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later!" With a wave, the young salmon-haired man shot off to the direction of his home, cursing as the downpour of rain increased. He had left Magnolia when it was sunny this morning, how could it have become dark, cloudy, and rainy so fast?! Shivering as the water droplets began to seep through his clothing, he blasted off using his magic by igniting his shoes with flames with his new technique and flew to the direction of him home that wasn't so far away.

As annoyed that he was, after having to take longer time finishing the job because of those stupid Gorian monkeys that tried to ambush them and now having to suffer the wrath of this stormy whether, Natsu couldn't help but still feel happy through all this. After all, he would finally arrive home to his wife and child that he loved and cherished so much, thank goodness.

'Lisanna...' At the though of his wife's name, he felt his heart soar and his lips pull themselves into a toothy grin. Who would have thought they would actually get married in real life after all those years as being best childhood friends. But inside, Natsu had a feeling that ever since she had asked him to be his wife, he had feeling that she would end up being said person. There was just no other person that he could imagine ever being with; all that came to mind at the word "wife and mother of children" was the image of Lisanna's smiling face.

How she had managed to fall in love with him, he had no idea. He was the opposite of any ideal boyfriend; loud, destructive, abnormal, clueless, oblivious, you name it. How was it that Lisanna could handle all those qualities in him? But even so, he was glad that Lisanna accepted him for who he was with all his flaws and still managed to love him through it all.

Finally managing to see his house from above, Natsu swooped down and landed in front of his home, de-activating his magic. Racing toward the front steps, Natsu gave a sigh at how wet his clothes were and quickly dug through his wet cloak before finding what he was looking; the reward he had earned from his job. Taking out the bag containing a large amount of jewels and seeing that it wasn't wet, Natsu gave a triumph grin before proceeding to knock on the door, waiting in anticipation to see his wife's face.

After a few moments, Natsu's ears perked at the sound of his wife saying, "Coming!" and a grin formed on his face. As soon as the door opened, Natsu didn't even give a second thought before pouncing on his wife, laughing as his wife gave a yelp of surprise before using his speed to close the door, race to the couch and set his wife down on the couch in just a blink of an eye.

"Gyah! Natsu!" Lisanna cried out at her husband in surprise, pouting as he laughed at her expression. Setting the bag of jewels aside and removing his wet cloak (tossing it to who knows where), Natsu climbed above his wife on the coach; his arms on both sides of Lisanna's neck as he slowly begins to lean in. Lisanna's eyes widen at the close proximity, but she already knows what this will lead to.

She catches through the dim-litted room of their living room that her husband's eyes are full of only one emotion, one that she knows all to well. Before Natsu is able to fully kiss her, he says in a husky voice that makes Lisanna shiver in anticipation, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you..."

As soon as his lips crashes into hers, all focus of mind is lost, and the food that Lisanna so delicately prepared is long forgotten...

...

...

...

...

Resting his head on the crook of her neck, Natsu breathing slowly goes to a more calm pace, as he feels his wife beside him recover from all the ministrations they've done. Grabbing a blanket that was so conveniently placed there, Natsu covers himself and his wife under it. His arms wrap around her mind-section just below her breast as her back touches his tan, pecked chest. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Lisanna." Kissing his wife, Natsu closes his eyes from all the work he's done, and begins to fall into a deep slumber along with his lovely wife, as they snuggle closer to each other in their warmth-

"WAUGHHH!"

...

...

...

...

A sigh. "I got it..."

* * *

**Well...um...*hides behind Gray and waits to be killed* So...it's been that long, hasn't it?**

**Honestly, I'm really sorry to all those people who have been waiting for me to update on my stories. Well, I'm not giving up on them, for a fact. And as you can see, there are many of my stories currently on Hiatus, and well, for the stories that are not: those are the ones I will put more priority into continuing anf finishing. **

**I'm sorry to all those people who have a story that is on hiatus, but, I honestly can't find inspiration to finish them until I've finished my other stories. Until then...I hope you can say that'd you'd wait a while until I finally update/finish the other ones, so I'm deeply sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how you guys will respond to this, but I hope there won't be any flames-although I will be prepared if there are.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this mini-one shot I came up with using my favorite couple: Natsu &amp; Lisanna~! 3 Ugh, I just ship them SO HARD. TTUTT**

**And as you can see, we have their child, Igneel in it. 3 I just wish Hiro Mashima could make them cannon; or at least show a bit more scenes about them. But that's about it with this A/N, so thank you all who read this, and I hope you all liked it.**

**PLEASE R&amp;R SO I KNOW IF MY WRITING IMPROVED! FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS ARE WELCOME AS WELL, BUT I HOPE YOU COULD AT LEAST REVIEW...even if you're too lazy to do so, it would mean a lot to me if you did. :)**


End file.
